


Never Gone, Always Here

by XrosaryX



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Big sis Madotsuki, Bury me with this AU pleaseeee, Feels everyone feels, Female Frisk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's time for the feels train, Madotsuki and Frisk are sisters, Narrator Madotsuki, Under Nikki, Undertale AU, Yume Nikki AU, Yume Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: She can't see her, but she can hear her. Frisk knows she's there even if she's gone. She's not alone because she knows she's always there.





	Never Gone, Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I FINALLY BROKE!!
> 
> This AU is wonderful and beautiful. All credit to this AU belongs to katelynntheg! Check out their tumblr: http://katelynntheg.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Their art is cute and they made this brilliant AU.
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME: I OWN NOTHING. UNDERTALE AND YUME NIKKI IS OWNED BY THERE RESPECTIVE CREATORS. AU BELONGS TO KATELYNNTHEG, WHO IS AGAIN PRECIOUS FOR THINKING THIS UP.
> 
> I also extend an apology for all possible misspellings or grammatical errors I have missed. And now onward with the story!!

_**"It's okay Frisk. It's okay."** _

She remembers her big sister wrapping her up in her blankets and hugging her close. Frisk was fine sleeping in her room by herself, but sometimes on some nights...She just couldn't sleep alone.

She ran to her sister's room on those nights. Nightmares or maybe the rumbling of thunder the cause of her fear that night. Her eyes hurt and her eyesight got blurry as she pushed the door open.

"Tsuki, Tsuki."

The old nickname falling out of her mouth as she looked at her sister.

And there was her big sister, Madotsuki looking up from a book or her writing to her.

Madotsuki never yelled at her when she came barging in. She never locked her door and always told Frisk to come to her if she was scared. Her sister opened her arms to Frisk, a smile always on her face.

"It's okay Frisk. It's okay."

Those words are enough to make her run into her big sister's arms.

Madotsuki's arms wrapping around her and soon picking her up. Fingers cling to her sister's pink sweater before the blankets wrap around them both. Her big sister smiling at her and hugging her...

Frisk always falls asleep in her embrace.

* * *

_**"Frisk...I love you."** _

Before Madotsuki stayed home, Frisk remembers they used to walk to school together. Even though Madotsuki went to a different school she always walked with her. Every morning Madotsuki gave her a hug and kiss before walking all the way back to her school.

Frisk didn't understand why Madotsuki stopped going to school, but she didn't ask. Her sister was smart and she was a big girl now. She could walk by herself to school!

So when Frisk left she always made a stop by Madotsuki's room before leaving.

"Madotsuki I'm going!"

"Have a good day at school Frisk," her sister said before giving her a kiss and hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Tsuki!"

And this routine was done over and over.

Madotsuki never let Frisk leave the house without a hug and kiss. She always told Frisk she loved her.

It was probably why Frisk didn't think differently when Madotsuki hugged her tightly and kissed her, "Frisk...I love you."

"I love you too Tsuki," she told her sister and gave her a hug and kiss back, "I love you lots."

Madotsuki gave her a smile, and that was the very last time she did. Frisk's very last hug and kiss from her big sis was that day.

* * *

_**"Don't worry Frisk. I'm okay."** _

Seeing Toriel's diary made Frisk grab it immediately. She shouldn't read it, but...But...

Madotsuki called her diary her Dream Diary.

It was a simple notebook, one of many her sister used to use when she still went to school. She always wrote in it and Frisk sometimes felt...Concerned. Sometimes Madotsuki was so engrossed in her writing she didn't hear her come in. Sometimes Frisk saw her big sister grabbing at her hair and staring at her diary with tears running down her face.

She was always quick to wipe them away and joke, but Frisk sometimes didn't believe her. 

It was..Scary how focused she was with her Dream Diary. Madotsuki always closed it or made sure she couldn't read the pages. Curiosity and concern made Frisk want to read it.

She never looked at it though.

If her big sister didn't share it with her then Frisk wasn't going to peek. It was so easy to do it though if Frisk had been willing to try.

Madotsuki stayed home all the time back then. She didn't go to school anymore and she didn't go visit her piano teacher anymore.

That made Frisk sad the most. The piano teacher always seemed to make sis happy...

But even when she was home, Madotsuki slept.

She slept a lot and was a heavy sleeper. Frisk could have easily sneaked into her room while she was sleeping and read her Dream Diary. Maybe if she had then...Maybe...Maybe she could have...

But Madotsuki gave her that smile and hugged her tight when she caught her crying over its pages. When she asked curiously about the diary. Madotsuki just gave her a smile and only pressed kisses on her forehead and cheeks, "Don't worry Frisk. I'm okay."

Reading over Toriel's diary to find nothing, Frisk's heart slowly stopped beating so fast.

It wasn't like the Dream Diary.

* * *

**_"Don't give up! Try again!"_ **

**_"You are filled with determination."_ **

The voice in her head was cheering for her.

A familiar voice that gleefully shouted when Frisk came home with a test with a high grade. A voice that gently encouraged her to try again even if Frisk herself felt frustrated. A batch of cookies being burnt and Frisk crying over the mess, but a voice telling her that it was okay.

She could try it over again. 

That it wasn't a failure at all and she just needed to keep going to eventually get better. That voice was enough to make Frisk remember that she had to keep going.

Frisk felt okay as she went through the Underground.

She could do it.

She knew that she could do it. She could get everyone out.

The voice assures her that.

**_"Good job Frisk. I knew you could do it!"_ **

**_"Frisk you did it!"_ **

She felt happy hearing this voice.

A voice she hadn't heard in years.

A voice that assured her she wasn't alone.

Sometimes the voice made her laugh. Sometimes it cheered for her. The voice warned her where to be careful and sometimes the voice quickly called for her to dodge.

The voice spoke softly and gently to her...

She knew this voice.

**_"Frisk. I love you so much Frisk."_ **

Memories of warm hugs and kisses flooded her mind.

"Tsuki..."

Her sister with her long brown hair in braids. Her soft knit pink sweater that made her feel warmth whenever Madotsuki was hugging her close. Her sister with her small smile and soft spoken voice whispering to her lullabies and encouraging words.

Her big sister who was just as pretty as the moon. Madotsuki joked that Frisk was probably the sun if she was the moon.

Frisk thought it fit.

Madotsuki was always awake more during the night and her eyes were like the full moon. Shining bright in the dark with a sad smile...

Frisk remembers her, and she cries when she hears her voice as she desperately goes against Asriel. Among all of her friend's voices she could hear hers the loudest.

Long slender arms wrapped around her and a warmth she could never forget surrounds her. Time seems to stand still for Frisk as she realizes who holds her.

Her sister is with her, she never left her.

"Frisk."

That voice, it was her!

"Big sis...Tsuki...Madotsuki!"

Madotsuki is hugging her tighter and she's crying too. Frisk is so happy, so happy.

"Frisk. I love you so much Frisk."

 Frisk cries, "I can still save you!"

Madotsuki giggles and Frisk feels her sister kiss her on the cheek. "It's okay Frisk. I'm always here. I'm never gone, I'm always here." 

She feels her Soul, it's pink. Just like Madotsuki's sweater. Frisk can feel her along with everyone else.

_**"You can do it Frisk. Big sis is cheering for you. I love you."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bury me with this AU.
> 
> I hope I did justice with this story! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
